


What the Haikyuu character you stan says about you

by Long_Furby6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Tech - Freeform, Fukurodani - Freeform, Inarizaki, Jozenji, Karasuno, Nekoma, Nohebi, Other, Seijoh - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Furby6/pseuds/Long_Furby6
Summary: I felt like doing this for fun so I’m sorry if these aren’t accurate, but here’s a quick summary for each Haikyuu stan.I’ll try to get around to doing most of the characters but it will take a while.There will be a chapter for each character starting with Karasuno and then going into other teams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Hinata Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with the main character! How original!

He’s the first character you fell in love with

You’re a bit shy

You wish you could match his energy and aspire to be like him

You’re very energetic around friends but don’t speak much around stranger

There’s a high chance you’re that one annoying kid in gym class. I see you.

You’re pretty average academically but you’re grades fluctuate easily. One minute you’re scoring 90s and the next you’re getting 30s and 40s.

Most people consider you a kind person

Let’s face it, you’re probably short.

You SUCK at math. I don’t know I just get those vibes from you.

You’re on the negative side but aspire to be positive.


	2. Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him so much

first of all, hello LGBTQ+ community

You are a little or a lot insecure and project onto him

You aren’t naturally talented at whatever you do and had to work hard to get good at it

You are a genuinely good person

Probably pretty smart too

You don’t take compliments well. You just don’t know what to say.

At some point in your life, you were the sidekick or felt like the sidekick friend. Been there. Not a good feeling.

You’re a bit gullible towards controlling relationships

You get attached to anyone who’s nice to you or takes an interest in your interests.

You’re shy.

You overthink an unhealthy amount

You relate to his character growth or want to develop like he did

Favourite fanfic trope is hurt/comfort


	3. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The salty king himself

You use dark humour to the point where it’s kind of mean

You’re smart or think you are

It’s the trust issues for me

You have a few really close friends you’ve stuck with for awhile

Probably would die for these friends

You want to intimidate people even if you aren’t intimidating

You find it fun to piss people off, usually with teasing. You’re kind of afraid of taking it too far.

You probably have a sibling

Being nonchalant when you’re internally freaking out is you’re forté

Are you internally screaming? Yeah. Are you going to talk to someone about it? Hell to the hell no.

His character development hit different

You’re relatively short. Every time you see a shorter person you are automatically going to tease them for it to feel powerful.

You freak out and don’t know what to do when someone around you is crying, you never know what to say.

You probably don’t like/want kids.


	4. Ennoshita Chikara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very underrated, one of the best characters imo

ah yes, invisibility

You feel as if you’re efforts go unrecognized by your peers

You overthink as if it’s your life support

Surprisingly, you’re a touch chaotic and need someone calm and collected to cool you down.

You have an artsy hobby like drawing, writing, photography, etc.

You’re the therapy friend

It feels as though you do all the listening and nobody listens to you

How does it feel to be constantly under stress

Please get some self esteem. You deserve it

You’re the kid that brought the whole class treats for your birthday or something and we love you for it

People used to tell you that you were very mature for your age when you really just didn’t connect with others well

You end up taking leadership roles when you don’t feel as if you are fit to do so

You give up easily when you aren’t automatically good at something


	5. Kenma Kozume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the greasy ass gamer boy

Good lord _PLEASE_ talk to people 

You probably had an animal crossing phase

People think you’re aggressive but you’re actually very soft

You care a lot about your friends

Quiet kid

You may or may not isolate yourself. Don’t do that

You have so many walls

Actually a really cool person but it’s hard to get to know you

You can be kinda aggressive but no one suspects it because they think you’re shy

You think you’re lazy or have been called that (you’re not)

You have a few very close friends and stick to them at parties or social events

Introversion. Maybe you’re shy, or you just don’t like social situations

Quarantine was a bit of a blessing for you

You get good grades 

Very supportive

Actually kind of sporty


	6. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not me kinning Oikawa and basing this on myself

Burnt out gifted kid

you probably excelled very easily in elementary to middle school so now you give things up if you’re not automatically good at them

you’re actually trying to be a nice person and a good friend, and you’re succeeding but you don’t feel like you are

a lot of people like you, but you don’t feel like you deserve it or think that they secretly hate you and are pretending

you have a few hobbies that are borderline obsessions and almost refuse to try anything else

please gain some self esteem

you’re probably quite introverted and flake out on plans a lot

There’s a high chance you aren’t straight and closeted yourself from your parents for years

overthink like a mf

you express yourself through memes and jokes because you can’t be serious for 3 seconds

you aspire to put the same amount of effort he does

you enjoy acting even if you’re introverted or shy

trying to find an Iwa-Chan. I see you


End file.
